Injection valves are used to supply internal combustion engines with fuel, said injection valves being supplied with fuel by way of a fuel supply line or a common rail system.
A piezoelectric actuator can be used as an actuation facility for controlling the injection valve, said piezoelectric actuator directly or indirectly controlling a nozzle needle by way of a servo valve.
With injection valves, which are supplied at a high fuel pressure, a relatively high leakage occurs as a result of the fuel pressure. Furthermore, the high pressures of the injection valve require a significant wall thickness of the injection valve.